


Blood Bound

by Flameshadowwolf



Series: GWA Scripts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exophilia, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameshadowwolf/pseuds/Flameshadowwolf
Summary: You have a surprise for your vampire beau
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: GWA Scripts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061129
Kudos: 4





	Blood Bound

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F][Vampire][Established Relationship][Older Man][Like Waaay Older][Monster Men][Blood Drinking][Cunnilingus] [Pet Names][  
> L-Bombs]

"Hm that's a cute outfit you're wearing"

"I don't remember seeing it before though is it new?"

"You bought it yesterday?"

"I don't recall seeing any shopping bags when you came home yesterday"

"Huh, You wanted it to be a surprise so you hid it in your car?"

"Pfft hahaha"

"Oh my dearest girl"

"What a silly little thing you are"

"I don't mind though"

"It just makes you all the more appealing to me"

"Now then, you still haven't told me where you wanted to go today"

"Even more surprises huh?"

"Very well, lead the way then my dear"

"Hm this is where we met"

"I remember it clearly"

"You were such an angel back then"

"Stopping to help what you thought was an injured man"

"You must have been so scared when you saw my fangs when you brought me home"

"Still you tended to me and I am forever in your debt for that"

"Especially since you so kindly offered your own blood when I was half-mad with hunger"

"But I don't think you brought me here just to reminisce"

"Is that, Is that a ring?!" 

"Are you proposing to me?!?"

"Ha Ha Ha!"

"I've lived for a very long time but I've never met anyone with such spirit before"

"Are you prepared to spend eternity with me?"

"If it's with you, I'm sure I'll never be bored again"

"Very well"

{deep kiss}

"I'll make sure you'll spend that your time drowning in me"

"I'll never let you regret this"

"Let us return home, I need to show you proper appreciation"

{bed sounds} 

"Aw look at your poor feet"

{kiss}

"Those shoes blistered them terribly"

"You wanted to look good for me but you forgot to factor in your own wellbeing"

"Bad girl"

{kiss}

"Now let me make you feel better"

"Mm your thighs feel so soft against my hands"

{kiss}

"What a pretty girl I have"

{kiss}

"I am so very lucky to have you darling"

{kiss}

"So I want to make sure you know how much I love and adore you"

{start licking}

"Mm you taste more intoxicating than the finest wines"

"No don't stifle your moans I want to hear every sound that comes out of your pretty little mouth"

"Oh how you excite me, my love"

"That's right, tell me how much you love this"

"Oh, you love me?"

{stop licking}

"Haha, you adore playing with fire do you?

"Very well then let me take off all these pretty wrappings that you bought for me"

"I do appreciate your effort but I must confess"

{kiss}

"I prefer your bare flesh below me"

"Just look at how cute your nipples are"

"Erect from how aroused you are"

"Oh did that hurt?"

"I apologize but you're not with the kindest monster, dear one" 

"I love how you whimpered when I played with you a bit"

"It makes me positively giddy with delight"

"But now's not the time for that, I'm supposed to be showing my adoration!"

"So I need you to get on top of me"

"That's right, hold on to my shoulders"

"Good girl"

"I won't drop you, don't worry"

"How does it feel?"

"I'm all the way inside you"

"Aw too overwhelmed by pleasure to speak?"

"Mmm you better get used to this"

"You belong to me now and I to you"

"Eternally bound"

"You're so warm, darling"

"More and more you intoxicate me"

"Oh what a sweet little thing I have"

"Desperately clinging to me while I buck my hips"

"Are you getting close?"

"Can I partake then?"

"Your blood is always divine but when you're coming *growls*"

"It's like the nectar of the gods"

{kiss}

"Thank you"

{bloodsucking} *Let this go on for a bit*

*panting*

"Oh my eternal love"

"You shall be by my side forever, I'll make sure of it"

"I love you now and forever more"


End file.
